These are the Moments
by MtnRon
Summary: After graduation, the Possible clan and Ron are heading down to visit Nana and celebrate her 80th birthday.  Bridge to start the College Series.


"These are the Moments"

* * *

Ron helped Mr. Dr. P load up the back of the Possible minivan. The Possible clan, including Uncle Slim, Joss and of course Ron were heading down to Florida to celebrate Nana's 80th birthday. The tweebs were driving Kim crazy running around getting in the way. They were excited to be heading down to spend two weeks with Nana to start off their summer vacation. The tweebs ran around Ron and accidentally bumped into him and causing Ron to lose balance. Ron carrying several suitcases started to fall backwards when Kim caught him before he completely lost his balance. Kim and Ron smiled at each other. The tweebs started making kissing noises. Ever since Kim and Ron started dating, the tweebs had been giving Kim and Ron a hard time about it. Truth be told, Jim and Tim had to admit that if Kim had to have a boyfriend, they were glad it was Ron. Although, this didn't mean they couldn't have a good time teasing Kim about it.

Things had been crazy since Prom and graduation. Although Drakken and Shego had been in jail, the Seniors' latest escapade nearly caused Kim and Ron to miss their own graduation. The plan was Kim and Ron would ride in the minivan with Mr. and Mrs. Possible and the tweebs would ride with Uncle Slim and Joss. A 2000 mile car ride was not Kim's idea of a good time but at least without Jim and Tim riding in the same car, things wouldn't be so bad. Besides, Ron would be there to keep her company. When they got back Kim would either be heading to the Space Center of the hospital for a summer internship. Mr. Possible had made arrangements for Kim to work at the Space Center if she so desired. Mrs. Renton had an internship position open and was delighted to hear from Mr. Possible that Kim might be working at the Space Center and offered Kim a position in her cyber robotics lab. Felix was also going to be interning at the Space Center under Mr. Possible. Mrs. Possible also had a job available for Kim at the Middleton Medical Center helping out in the trama center. Kim hadn't decided which internship to take. Monique was trying to talk Kim into working with her at Club Banana over the summer but Kim wasn't too keen on that idea.

Bueno Nacho was in shambles from the whole Diablo incident and Ron was offered a job at the Middleton corporate office in the new products division. Kim would be heading to Upperton University in the fall and Ron was entering the Culinary Arts program at the Lowerton Art Institute. Kim was required to live in the dorms on campus her freshman year. Ron would live at home while working for Bueno Nacho and getting his Culinary Arts degree. They would be within a two hour car ride of one another. Kim and Ron climbed into the back of the minivan as they got ready to take off. Kim smiled as she leaned against Ron. Ron had the biggest smile on his face. Things had been like a dream for Ron. He survived Middleton High, already had a promising job with Bueno Nacho and to top everything, he had a girlfriend. Things were going so well that Ron was worried things were too good to be true and he'd be waking up from a dream at any time.

As they were driving Mrs. Possible put down her sun visor pretending to be using the vanity mirror to check her makeup. What she was actually doing was looking back at Kim and Ron. Seeing the contentment in their faces brought a smile to Mrs. Possible's face. She looked and smiled at her husband who smiled back. Mrs. Possible reached out to take her husband's hand. Mr. Possible smiled back and gently squeezed his wife's hand. Mr. Possible also had been stealing glances at the happy couple in the back seek through the rearview mirror pretending to be checking traffic behind them. The drive took a bit longer than they had planned because Ron insisted they make a couple extra stops at Bueno Nacho's along the way. Mr. and Mrs. Possible sang their customary driving songs but Kim and Ron didn't seem to mind. Jim and Tim had hidden a two-way radio underneath the middle bench seat to spy on Kim and Ron. That was until Joss had told Kim what the tweebs had done.

The first night they stayed the night in St. Louis. After dinner Kim and Ron went exploring around St. Louis just the two of them. They had been in St. Louis before on a mission but never got to see anything. The next morning everyone toured the St. Louis Arch before setting off on the second leg of their journey. The spent the 2nd night in Atlanta. Ron wanted to tour the Coke factory but they arrived in the city to late. They arrived in Jacksonville mid-evening the third day. Nana was very excited to see her grandchildren again. She was also thrilled that Ronald and Kim were dating. Nana had lightened up just a little bit since their last trip down to Florida helping move Nana in but she was still quite overprotective of Kim giving her the standard lecture about running around with her belly button showing. That first evening Nana wanted to take a walk with Ron alone. Kim knew it would be give Ron a lecture about how to treat Kim. Kim looked at her Dad who was smiling. Kim knew where her Dad got his overprotectiveness from.

Nana and Ron went for a walk after dinner. Kim was pacing back and forth wondering how hard Nana was being on Ron. Mrs. Possible smiled and hugged Kim telling her, "Relax Kimmie, I went through this same thing when your father and I started dating. When things between your father and me started getting serious, Nana wasn't too happy about the prospect of me taking her little boy away. Your grandmother and I have a wonderful relationship."

"I know now where Dad gets his overprotectiveness from."

Mrs. Possible smiled and nodded. "Yes and he's just a concerned Father. You'll understand when you have kids. You mean so much to him."

As Ron and Nana walked, they talked. "Ronald, I know how much Kimberly Ann means to you and I know you're not like typical boys your age but you're still human. I trust you've had this discussion with Kim's Dad?"

Ron smiled and nodded, "Yes, we've had the black hole discussion."

"Ronald, you will want my son to launch you into a black hole if I ever hear you've hurt my granddaughter."

Ron gulped hard.

* * *

AN: To those awaiting updates on my other stories, sorry for the delay. I am picking them back up and I will be updating them regularly again. This story will bridge me into the College Series. 


End file.
